Maybe Next Valentine's Day
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: Shunsui has made it harder for Nanao, even in the privacy of her own thoughts, to deny that she has fallen for him, too. A fluffy little oneshot for Shunsui and Nanao for Valentine's Day :


**Curse his knowledge of my few weaknesses!**

No, stop it. Pull yourself together, Ise Nanao.

**Why does he have to know my secrets?**

Nanao, calm down!

**Why does everything he does make me want to stop pretending I'm not in love with him?**

Okay, Nanao! That's going way too far!

_To anyone who might ever see this side of Ise Nanao, confident, loyal, and always composed lieutenant of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13, only one person is known to be able to put her in such a funk: Captain Kyoraku Shunsui._

I frowned at the little heart shaped box on my desk, and I had already confirmed my suspicion; it was filled with the delicious, caramel filled chocolate treats I loved the most. Laying innocently on top of it, where I had replaced it resignedly, was the single red, red rose that had been laying with it.

**How does he know that I even like this type of chocolate?**

Wasn't that the question?

Somehow, though, Captain Kyoraku always knew something about me that I had thought well hidden. For instance, on my birthday, he'd gotten me the newest edition of a compilation of Shakespearean sonnets, which I had been secretly coveting for over a year. Several little things like this made me wonder just what my captain did in his spare time, aside from drinking himself into a stupor and flirting senselessly with me.

**Even though I like it.**

That was simply an uncalled for thought, and it will be forgotten right _now_.

At any rate, Kyoraku Shunsui always seems to know more about me than I care to tell him, or to even let him know. After all of our years working together, he can read me like a book that's been left open to a page for years on end, perused daily so that it's like clockwork for the reader to recite the passage from the top of their head. On my worst days, he knows immediately that something is amiss. If I'm angry, he knows if it's at him, and he knows well enough by now to steer clear-

**-although he never does-**

-and if I'm in a good mood, he'll flirt more than the usual. And the usual is quite enough as it is.

**No it's not. I wish it was more.**

My conscience always betrays me at times like these, when I deny that I have any feelings whatsoever for this man. It prods at me, like it has been doing since I saw the heart shaped box on my desk.

**Oh, Valentine's Day, why must you test my resolve?**

Testing. That's what St. Valentine's Day was. A day in which my captain, whom I truly have deep feelings for although I try my hardest to hide them, feels that he can flirt freely with me. And sometimes, it really is just me, and I feel grateful. Grateful that I won't have to feel that incomprehensible stab of jealousy when I see him with another woman.

"Oh, Nanao-chan! I see you've gotten your Valentine! What do you think?"

I jumped at the voice, and looked up, surprised, at the man who was currently ruling my thoughts.

"I'd prefer if you called me Lieutenant Ise, sir," I quipped back before I could help myself, mentally smacking my head with my black book like I so often did to the captain.

He put on a pout that I knew was fake, and cried dramatically, "My dear Nanao-chan doesn't like it! I guess I shall have to - oh!"

He had reached for the box of chocolates.

I had whacked him with a fan.

**My chocolates!**

His eyes glittered then, and before I could even move to foil his plan, I was out of the chair behind my desk, my toes barely touching the ground, as the larger man hugged the life out of me while gushing, "My Nanao-chan _does_ like her gifts! I had thought you would like the chocolates, but I wasn't quite certain. I'm so happy!"

"Captain!" I protested, trying not to blush. "Captain, put me down!"

He did, and he looked at me, eyes twinkling, as I looked pointedly to the side. I knew I had been unsuccessful in hiding my flush, and the soft and all-knowing look in his eyes told me as much. He swooped down upon me then, holding me close to him, and just barely brushed his lips across mine.

"Captain!" I protested loudly again, thumping him on the head with my fan.

**How can he affect me this way?**

As I had expected.

I'm not ready to accept whatever feelings he might have for me, but if I let my guard down enough times and he pulls that last little move again, I'm not sure how long I can hold out before I'm putty in his hands.

**Maybe next year, Valentine's Day will take place in a more **_**private**_** setting.**

_Nanao!_


End file.
